


A New Fetish

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Fisting, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Tom is testing out a new fetish.





	A New Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.**
> 
> **_Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason - they belong in your head._ **

Tom was twenty-five when he realised that he had a fetish that was not only socially frowned upon, but also incredibly illegal and immoral. It didn’t come as a surprise to him that he’d acquire a taste for something like this, considering he had always been into the things that people told him was wrong.

He’d already figured out that he was into rape, and he’d murdered three people due to his gore fetish. He hadn’t ever really thought about it, but he’d finally figure out that he was also a paedophile.

Of course, nobody knew about his sexual endeavours. He’d not only be a social outcast, but he’d also be arrested, and he knew what happened to people like him in jail. He wasn’t intending on going there any time soon, if at all.

Tom had already found his victim. It was strange that it had been so easy. He’d never done it before, and he’d somehow managed to lure a little boy behind a building, and he’d taken him to his home which sat on six acres of land, and otherwise surrounded by forestry. It was nice to have nobody around him, especially in situations like this.

The little boy had been called Harry. He was probably about three, and he wasn’t wearing diapers. Harry had happily obliged in following Tom. He’d accepted him as Uncle Tom now, and hadn’t questioned him at all when he said he was going on holiday with him.

Tom didn’t wait very long to do what he intended on doing. He sat Harry on his bed, who kicked his legs out happily.

“We’re going to play a game, okay?” said Tom. “Sometimes it hurts, but it’s fun at the end.”

“Wrestling?” Harry asked with a beam. Tom nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, buddy. Like wrestling. But we don’t wear clothes in this game. They’re against the rules.”

Harry grinned and nodded, jumping on the bed as he pulled his clothes off. Tom did the same, putting both their clothes on the floor in a pile. He already had ropes on the bed, which Harry was playing with.

“What these?” the kid asked.

“They’re part of the game,” said Tom. “I have to tie you up, and I play with you.”

Harry pouted. “What I do?”

“You have to try and escape,” Tom said, picking the rope up. “It’s like Houdini. The magician.”

“Magic!” Harry shouted happily, sitting on the bed.

“Yeah,” said Tom. “You gonna let me tie you up?”

Harry nodded excitedly. He wriggled around a lot while Tom tied him up, but he got the boy on his knees, tied down so he was bent over with his arms tucked up between his torso and legs, just like he would be in the womb.

Harry giggled when Tom touched over his body.

“Tickles!”

Tom had lube ready. Lots of it. He also had a couple of dildos, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be using them.

He poured some over his fingers, then massaged Harry’s hole. The boy stopped talking for a moment, before asking questions like what he was doing, and if this was part of the game. Of course it was, but Tom didn’t say anything as he pushed his little finger into the boy.

Harry gasped.

“Wrong way…”

Tom thrust his finger in slowly, before adding a second quickly. Harry squeaked, his body jerking as if he were trying to get away. Not that he could.

“Owie!” Harry gasped, shaking his head quickly. “No! Owie!”

“It’s part of the game, Harry,” said Tom. “Do you want to ruin the game?”

Harry shook his head hesitantly as Tom thrust his two fingers in. The boy would become uncompliant soon, which is where his sadism would be satiated. He couldn’t wait to hear the kid crying. He scissored his fingers and curled them, opening the boy up slowly, who was trying not to make much noise.

“Good boy,” said Tom. He pulled his fingers out, only to add a third. Harry was panting in mild panic already, and he whimpered and started shaking his head again when he felt the third finger.

“N-no!” he said painfully, his body moving forward, but he wasn’t able to move very far. Tom placed his other hand on his back to keep him upright. “Stop! Hurts!”

Tom ignored his pleading, spreading his fingers apart forcefully. He was already horny, and he was starting to get impatient.

He poured some more lube over his hand as he pushed a fourth finger into the boy, who screamed in pain, tears now running down his face. Tom was already nearly at his knuckles as he thrust his fingers inside the boy.

He could see the blood on his hand. It didn’t disgust him, it only turned him on more. He should have felt sick as he tried to pry the kid’s ass open, but all he got was a raging boner.

Ignoring the loud cries and screams, he pointed his fingers into a cone. He wanted his fist in the boy, but it was proving a lot harder than expected.

He poured more lube, trying to squeeze his hand into the tight heat, finally deciding to continue what he was doing for a while instead of rushing onto the next thing. The body obviously needed to be stretched some more. If he got impatient he’d get nowhere.

Tom was pleased he made that decision. For a while he simply pressed his hand against the ring of muscle. It was stuck just before his knuckles for a long time, but soon the boy did something that sped the process up.

Harry had been tightening his ass to try keep the hand out of him. The boy just wanted to go back to his mother, but he had a hand half stuck up his ass and all he could do was cry and scream. He had a thought, though. He tried to push the hand out like he pushed his poop out.

Tom’s knuckles popped right into the boy’s anus, and Harry screamed in agony as Tom smiled, watching his hand sink into the boy. Harry was squirming and trying to move, but despite his efforts he didn’t get anywhere.

Tom hummed as he pulled his hand back, pushing his knuckles in and out of the boy as his screams echoed throughout the house. Tom’s hand was bloody now, but he didn’t care. He was loosening the boy up by doing this. He opened his hand out inside the boy, digging his fingers deeper until he eventually reached the boy’s intestines.

Tom tucked his fingers into a fist and started punching into the boy’s ass for a while, watching the blood mix with the lube. The sloppy sound was amusing to hear as it orchestrated with the boy’s sobs.

Tom put his fingers back out and pushed his hand further into the boy, his wrist disappearing inside Harry. He thrust his hand in and out, but his hand wouldn’t go further than a quarter of his forearm. When he got bored of fisting the boy, he pulled his hand out and wiped it on his dick, as he stared at the gaping hole of the sobbing boy.

“Nearly done,” Tom said. He placed his knob at the entrance of the open asshole, then pushed in. The heat surrounded him, and Tom moaned as he pushed himself balls deep. He held the boy’s waist as he started thrusting himself into him, watching the boy’s body bounced forward with each thrust.

It didn’t take him long until he finally came inside the boy. He kept thrusting until his orgasm was over, then pulled out. He untied the boy, who was now hiccupping and whimpering, and carried him into the living room.

“You want some food?”

The boy didn’t answer. That was fine. He was going to keep the kid now. He’d keep him, use him, abuse him until there was nothing left but a shell.

“You’re mine now,” said Tom. The boy sniffed. Tom smiled. “Mine.”


End file.
